1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to coupling systems for multiple towed implements and more particularly to an assembly for interconnecting the implements for field operation and endwise transport.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is repleat with examples of systems for towing multiple implements in tandem relation for transport. The problem is that the minimum dimension for transport is determined by the length of the implement, which in the case of a grain drill for example may be significantly greater than the width. In such a case it would be desirable to transport the implements in the endwise direction to minimize the dimension to be accommodated through gates and along narrow roadways.
Since the ground to be worked by a system of multiple implements is never going to be perfectly level, it is necessary to interconnect the implements by means which will permit limited relative movement therebetween as the implements are towed in field operation. In other words the overall system must be flexible to accommodate uneven ground surfaces. A problem arises when it is desired to pull the implements in an endwise direction for transport. The very fact that the implements must be movably interconnected for operation causes the implements to become misaligned and track or trail improperly when towed in an endwise direction.
A further problem associated with systems for transitioning multiple implements between operative and transport modes resides in the considerable time and effort which is often required to make the conversion.